


Release

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, CBT, Double Penetration, Drugging, M/M, More Bondage, dp, dub-con, finger banging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ignis is kidnapped by Ardyn, and when Gladio finds him, he realizes something is off with his lover. He's horny enough to burst.Ardyn makes sure Gladio feels the same way.





	1. Chapter 1

Gladio found the hotel room door unlocked, just like the note said it would be. He pushed the door open, trying to enter unheard. That desire was quickly outweighed by the sight he saw upon entering. 

Ignis was seated a chair, looking more than a little distraught. He was dressed in his standard button down, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. An additional button was undone, leaving his neck and top of his chest exposed. Gladio immediately noticed the red welts on his neck. His wrists were bound behind him, pulling his shirt tight across his pecs and making them even more prominent. Ignis made a pathetic noise as Gladio rushed over to him, silenced by a thick leather gag. His cheeks were flushed over above the gag, eyes half lidded and pleading for Gladio to help him. As Gladio approached, he realized that Ignis was hard, painfully hard against the front of his pants. 

Gladio was distracted, and Ardyn took his chance. He thrust the needle into him, and quickly depressed the plunger. Gladio swung wildly behind him, and yanked the hypo from his body, tossing it aside. He growled when he saw his assailant. 

"Ardyn!" He lunged at the man, and shoved him back against the wall. He held him still by his hair, free hand poised to punch him in the face. 

Ardyn just smiled. And waited. He saw Gladio's face start to contort, from rage, to confusion.

"W-what the fuck did you to to me?" 

Ardyn's smile widened. "Just gave you the same thing I gave your friend there. A little something to relax...." Ardyn walked his fingers up Gladio's chest, bare from his opened shirt. Gladio furrowed his brow. 

"I feel like I'm burning up..." Gladio hadn't released Ardyn's head. Ardyn ran a finger down the scar on Gladio's chest. 

"To be expected, and soon, you'll feel nothing but --" 

He was silenced by Gladio crashing his lips against his, kissing angrily, hungrily, like a man who hadn't seen his lover in months. Ardyn smirked into the kiss. He reciprocated as the taller man forced his tongue into his mouth, abandoning his fist, and instead bringing his hand to try to undo Ardyn's belt. Gladio realized he had never seen Ardyn this undressed, lacking his hat, coat, hooded scarf, boots, and strange wing accoutrement. He wanted him completely nude. 

Ardyn led Gladio's hands up to his red scarf, which he discarded roughly in Ignis' direction. He helped Gladio free him from his vest and shirt, and completed his sentence. 

"Pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

Ardyn grabbed Gladio by his shirt, tugging him around, then motioning for him to follow. 

"It seems our friend is a little needy, Gladiolus."

Ignis was squirming in his bindings, writhing shoulders side to side and trying to free his wrists. Ardyn had 'accidentally' used too much of the drug on the lithe man, making him ultra sensitive, and extremely aroused. He used the same dosage on the larger man, and was intrigued to see what affect it would have when it fully kicked in. 

Ardyn slipped behind Ignis, and ran his hands down his sides. He fingered the buttons running down the man's shirt, toying the top most buttoned one. 

"Doesn't he look...delicious...?" Ardyn licked along the edge of Ignis' ear, resulting in a sharp intake of air from the gagged man. Gladio closed the gap between himself and Ignis, nodding in response to Ardyn's inquiry. 

Ardyn slipped the third button down open, and slipped his hand into Ignis' open shirt. He pinched a nipple, and Ignis threw his head back, gag stifling a needy cry. Ardyn tipped Ignis' head back with a finger, other hand still teasing his sensitive nipple. 

"Don't you want to just..." 

Gladio leaned down and ran a hand through the seated man's hair. He reached the gag's strap, and undid it. The gag had no sooner been pulled free, than Ignis planted his lips on Gladio's nipple. Gladio grasped him by the hair, and yanked back, something he had done many times before, however this time something was different. He felt more predatory. He tilted Ignis' head back, and leaned over to kiss and bite his neck. Ardyn continued to work his nipples from behind as Gladio kissed his neck. Ignis moaned weakly, trying to buck at Gladio's girth next to him. 

Ardyn trailed his hands down, unfastened Ignis' belt. "Ignis, would you like to be unfettered?"

"Yes..." Ardyn pinched his nipple, hard, causing the younger man to wince slight. "Yes, Master..." 

Gladio felt the blood rush to his face. He yanked on Ignis' hair. "He, is NOT, your master." 

Ignis tried to tug at his bindings again. 

"Now now, Gladiolus. We can share nicely, can't we, Ignis...?" He slipped a hand under the front of Ignis' pants. Ignis nearly jumped out his skin. He buried his face into Gladio's chest to stifle a moan.

"Yep. I think we can..."


	3. Chapter 3

Gladio tugged Ignis' head back to bite down into the crook of his shoulder, as Ardyn teased the bound man's cock over his underwear. He felt the heat emanating from the man as he sucked a new red welt onto his neck. He heard a purr from his throat. 

"Untie me, please." Ignis wiggled around in the chair. 

Gladio pulled away, nosing Ignis. "Ask nicely." 

Ignis let out a moan, mildly stifled by him biting his bottom lip, as Ardyn squeezed his cock. He looked up at Gladio, eyes glazed over with desire. 

"Master, please release me..." Ignis used a tone he only ever used when he and Gladio played these games. Husky and wanting, he knew it went straight to Gladio's groin. Gladio looked to Ardyn, who pouted at him. 

"Now where's the fun in that..." He undid the ropes around Ignis' wrists. Gladio pulled Ignis up to stand, and kicked the chair away. Ignis rolled his shoulders, enjoying the ache from being bound so tightly. He began to remove his glove, but was stopped by Ardyn. "Leave them on, pet. I like them."

Gladio placed a hand on the back of Ignis' head, and drew him into a kiss. Ardyn undid the remainer of the buttons on the dress shirt, and removed it from his shoulders. He ran his hands down Ignis' flushed skin. Ignis reciprocated the kiss with Gladio; Ardyn walked away while stripping his own pants off, and discarding them. 

Gladio glanced over, and purred as he saw the striped pants removed. The man had been wearing naught under them. He watched Ardyn's ass as he bent over to pick up the red scarf previously discarded to the floor. Ignis turned to see what preoccupied Gladio's attention. He felt a pang in his chest. Jealousy? He yanked Gladio's open shirt from his frame, and moved to shove him against the wall. He was nimble, yes, but not so strong to shove the solid man away without his consent. Gladio caught him by the wrists, and held them above his head. Ignis writhed in his grasp. 

"We shouldn't have untied you..." 

Ardyn returned, and stood behind Ignis. "Yes, well, that's easily rectified, isn't it?" Ardyn held the scarf up, before binding it around Ignis' eyes. Ignis protested, and tried again to tug his wrists free from Gladio's grasp. 

"Hold him for me." Gladio transferred Ignis' wrists to Ardyn's grasp, and Ardyn preoccupied the blindfolded man by taking his lips into his, nipping at his bottom lip. Ignis moaned into the kiss, and tried to dart his tongue into Ardyn's mouth. 

Gladio fetched the discarded rope, and bound Ignis' wrists together above him, as he protested into Ardyn's kiss. Ardyn released his grip once he was again bound, and wrapped an arm around his waist, enjoying the feel of the lithe man squirming in his grasp. Gladio kept slack on the rope to tug Ignis' around by, and used it to keep his arms held taut above his head. 

Blindfolded, and stretched out, Ignis whimpered into Ardyn's mouth. Ardyn grinned, and pulled away, a thin line of saliva connecting them. Gladio released his hold on Ignis' wrists, and wrapped an arm around his waist. The captive man gave a tiny yelp when Gladio lifted him off of the floor. 

"Ardyn, get his pants off."

Ignis wiggled his hips, trying to assist as Ardyn slipped the tailored trousers from his frame. Gladio lifted Ignis up higher to assist, now holding the man around his ribs with both hands. He kissed into Ignis' side, as Ardyn tugged off the man's tight black boxer briefs, freeing his erection. Ardyn moved up, and held Ignis around his thighs, under one arm. He used his free hand to check Ignis' hard on. Gladio looked down from kissing Ignis' side, to see his newly nude dick.

There was a thin, black ribbon, tied tightly around Ignis' cock and balls, the source of his frustrations. Ignis squrimed in both of the man's grasps, as Ardyn rubbed his thumb over the precum leaking from his slit, and coated the head of his cock in it. Ignis gasped, and struggled, as Gladio shifted to hold him tight across his chest. He felt the larger man's lips graze against his neck, as he felt Ardyn part his legs, and place them over his shoulders. He moaned out as he felt Ardyn's tongue, warm on the tip of his cock, lapping up the spilled precum. He felt Gladio becoming hard against his back. 

Ardyn gave the head of Ignis' cock a quick suck, reveling in the needy moans the man was releasing. He pulled his head away just as fast, and freed himself from the man's long legs. He walked away, and Gladio placed Ignis back on his feet. He fell into Gladio, kissing at whatever skin he could get a hold of, and fumbling blindly at Gladio's belt with his bound hands. 

Ardyn returned, and tossed a pot of petroleum jelly to Gladio. "Prep him, won't you? I need to take care of something." Gladio nodded as Ardyn left, and picked Ignis up over his shoulder. Ignis snaked his hands under the back of Gladio's pants, grabbing fistfuls of his thick, muscular ass. 

Gladio coated his fingers in the petroleum jelly, and slid a slickened digit up Ignis' ass. The man cried out in surprise, and dug his nails into Gladio's ass. Gladio hissed, and immediately stuck a second and third digit in as punishment. Ignis let one of his legs fall from Gladio's broad shoulder, trying to widen his ass for the man, as he felt the digits probing inside of him. He bucked his hips, grinding his throbbing dick against Gladio. 

Gladio brought a hand down onto Ignis' ass. 

"Behave yourself, or I'll make you." Ignis twitched, and moaned into Gladio's back as he pressed in a fourth finger. 

"Please!" Ignis squirmed against Gladio. "I want you inside of me..." Gladio grinned, and turned his head to bite at his captive's side. 

"Technically." He massaged the inside of Ignis with his fingertips, feeling the muscles relax. "I am inside of you." 

Ignis slammed his bound hands into Gladio's back, and kicked his leg out, trying to lower himself further onto Gladio's probing digits.

Ardyn motioned to him from the adjoining room, beckoning him to join him.


	4. Chapter 4

Gladio snatched up the tub of petroleum jelly, and carried it, and Ignis, to the adjoining room. Ardyn had managed to tie a rope over a support beam on the ceiling, and motioned for Gladio to bring Ignis to it. He did, and pulled his fingers free from Ignis as he set him down. Ignis felt his arms pulled taut again, and gave them a tug as Ardyn finished knotting the ropes together. 

"What shall we do with you...." Ardyn flicked the tip of Ignis' erect dick. Ignis shook his head, trying to loosen the blindfold. Gladio shucked his pants off, and walked over to wrap an arm around Ardyn. He planted a kiss on his mans stubbled chin, and took his dick in hand. Ardyn purred at the grasp. "Hello there, Gladio..." 

Ardyn took the pot of jelly, and dipped his finger in. He smeared a dab over his own dick for Gladio to work with, then smeared a copious amount over his own palm, and took Gladio's dick in hand. Ardyn let out quiet pants as Gladio's coarse fingertips ran over his shaft. The larger man grasped him by the hair, and kissed him roughly, then forced his face away.

Ardyn released Gladio's dick, and moved to stand in front of Ignis. He lifted Ignis' leg up, and pressed the head of his dick to Ignis' prepped hole. The captive man assisted, lifting his legs up, and grasping Ardyn's hips between them. 

"Limber, are we?" Ardyn teased. Gladio moved behind Ignis, and watched as Ardyn slipped his dick in. Ignis bit down on his lip at the pressure. 

"Yeah he is. Just...about...everywhere." Gladio pressed his fingers into Ignis' hole.

"A-ah! Gladio..." Ignis whimpered out as he felt Gladio widening his hole further. He squeezed Ardyn between his thighs.

Ardyn pulled his dick out to the head, and Gladio pushed inside of Ignis with him. Gladio held Ignis from behind, keeping a hand on one of his thighs, and another wrapped around his torso. Ardyn crashed his lips against Ignis, and took his bound dick in hand. 

Ignis felt his thighs quiver as both men fucked him in time. Moans escaped his lips, his voice going quickly ragged from the increasing volume of his noises. Ardyn reached a hand up to pull the blindfold down, and place it into Ignis' mouth. 

The captive man cried out into the gag, as Ardyn squeezed his bound cock again. 

"You look like you're prime to burst, dear...." Ardyn shifted, and raised a hand to stroke Ignis' face. His crystalline green eyes were glazed over, a thin line of saliva escaping from the gag. Ardyn and Gladio thrust inside of him, and his eyes rolled back. His head fell against Gladio, voice hoarse behind the gag. Gladio reached leaned down to kiss his forehead, never missing a beat with Ardyn.

He heard Ardyn's reserved moans grow steeper, his thrusts become harder, as he clawed into Ignis' hips, and shot his load. Gladio continued to thrust into Ignis, grating Ardyn's dick and effectively milking more come out of his sensitive shaft, much to Ardyn's both amusement, and arousal. Ardyn removed the bindings from Ignis' increasingly red dick, and allowed the man to come from just the sensation of being fucked by them both.

Ignis shook as he spurted come over Ardyn's chest, and Gladio came inside of him. Ardyn carefully pulled his flaccid dick out, cum leaking out of Ignis' after it. He wiggled out from between Ignis' legs, and called forth a sword, slicing him free from the ceiling beam, but not untying his wrists. Ignis collapsed onto Gladio, barely conscious. Gladio carefully pulled his dick out of Ignis' now gaping ass, and sat on the floor with him.

"Nn...sleepy..." Gladio felt like his eyelids weighed a thousand pounds as soon as he sat down. Ignis was already asleep in his arms, hair slick with sweat, wrists still bound in front of him. 

Ardyn fetched a warm wet rag, and cleaned the cum from his chest and stomach. 

"Yes, the drug has that after effect, once you reach orgasm. Rest well. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again -very- soon." 

Gladio's head lulled over, and Ardyn fetched his scarf from Ignis mouth, placing a kiss on his lips, and trading the scarf for the cum soaked rag. He planted a kiss on Gladio's lips before gathering his clothes, and departing with a chuckle.


End file.
